The Hunted
by Omega Phoenix 000
Summary: The Motherstone glowed eerily in the middle of the underground laboratory, seemingly oblivious to the alarms that sounded all around. Team Galactic was already in the midst of evacuation, leaving the caged pokemon to their fate. It was escape, or die.


The Absol growled lowly in its cage, watching as grunts walked back and forth from computers and other devices. It was busy in the hollowed out mountain, the current base of Team Galactic, busy because Team Galactic finally had some research material. Their material? Pokemon. Seven to be exact. The scent of the dusty mountain filling the Absols nose as it took in detail of every crack and fracture, every small crevice in the mountain. Its cage smelling of metal and rust.

One caged Absol beside a caged Scyther, Meowth, Houndoom, Pikachu, Nidoking and a Murkrow. Each cage had a moonstone on it and each stone was wired up to a giant glowing Moonstone known as the Motherstone by Team Galactic.

Sniffing the air, the Absol could make out food. Hamburgers and Pizza. The scent of the other Pokemon as well also filled it's nose. The Absol whined lowly, hungry for food, food which it hadn't had in wuite some time.

All the machinery and computers were hooked up to the Motherstone as a way to gauge it's power and any fluxuations, should any occour. A web of tangled cords and wires lay on the dusty, rocky floor as grunt after grunt walked by, the Absol getting more and more vicious and hungry, its growling getting louder. It didnt like to be caged as evidenced with a few red spots on it's head from earlier attempts to break free.

The Scyther next to the Absol kept glancing at it now and then, curious as to why it wasn't just being compliant. Not to say though that the Scyther wanted to be free too, it just decided to stay put, quietly. For now.

The Nidoking though was the loudest. Tremors could be felt now and then as it tried to break free, but was shocked with shock sticks back into submission everytime.

"Ready to start experimentation. Begin." Said a grunt to a scientist, the scientist doing as told by flipping a switch and entering in a keycode. The monitors began to go wild as the Motherstone began glowing eerily,oblivious to the sounds of alarms going off, it's power flowing through to the other moonstones in a bright light.

The alarms were loud, especially in the hollowed out mountain base, grunts running everywhere as they tried to get everything under control. They couldn't.

"Self destruct sequence initiated. Five minutes remaining." Came a hollow monotone voice as grunts and scienist alike scrambled to get out of the base, the mountain shaking slightly as it began to slowly cave-in on itself, small peices of rubble and dust falling from the ceiling.

"Evacuate! We always have more Pokemon!" Yelled a grunt, the Absol seething right now. Expendible? Was that how it was seen? A mere play thing to be thrown out whenever? No, it was a wild Pokemon which was caged and it would be free no matter the cost.

With a loud crash, the Absol's cage door swung open as it staggered out only to collapse. Thats right, it wasn't fed. Hydrated yes, but barley. It was weak and it showed, falling limp on the dirt floor.

"Self-destruct in three minutes." Came the Monotone voice again.

With a loud roar, the Nidoking broke free from it's cage as it tore open the other cages as well. To Hell if they were going to die like caged beasts.

As the others escaped, the Scyther hovered over to the unconcious Absol and gently, carefully lifted it over its shoulder as it made it's way to the exit, more debris falling now, crushing computers and monitors in its wake as the Motherstone began glowing brighter.

Outside, the Scyther along with the other Pokemon looked at the crumbling mountain, the monotone voice signalling the imminate destruction of the Team Galactic base.

And before they knew it, they were bathed in a white light.

~*~

"Saturn speaking... The whole base? Levelled?" Saturn asked over the phone to a grunt.

"Yes sir. Completley leveled sir. It's a miracle anyone survived." replied the grunt.

"And the Pokemon?" asked Saturn.

"Unknown sir. we believe them to either have been killed or to have fled."

"Well look at the security tapes then!" ordered Saturn.

"We would sir, but... They have been been completley demolished. No recordings could be extracted." replied the grunt as Saturn hung up feircley.

He was mad. No, pissed. all the time and money that was spent going into that project, wasted. He was sure however that the Pokemon escaped. When it comes down to it, one's natural instinct was to survive. Pokemon were no different, he thought. Yet, if it was true that a large white light was emenatted as the Mountain collapsed, that light could only have been from the Motherstone.

Getting up from his desk, Saturn pulled a blue rolled up sheet from his closet in his office and un-rolled it on his desk, a big smirk on his face as he eyed the blueprints. The blueprints depicted the theory of a Pokemons DNA and the possible effects of moonstones on Pokemon if there was enough energy to power them. Only one idea was circled as a possible outcome, many other ideas scribbled out due to too many flaws in logic.

Laughing loudly, he looked over the blueprints once more before speaking to himself, "Project Sanctum was a success."


End file.
